1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to book lights, and in particular relates to a compact light system compatible with books and e-readers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light for reading books has been provided by sunlight, general room illumination, desktop lamps, and book lights that attach to the book. E-readers (also referred to herein as e-books) use e-ink to write erasable text on a screen, and may be read in ambient light. E-readers typically do not include a light source for illumination, which may make them difficult to use in dimly lit areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,403 discusses a device for illuminating a generally flat surface essentially without emitting significant light beyond the surface is particularly adapted for use as a book light. The device comprises a battery-operated light source contained within a housing to which a transparent light-conductive illuminating body is mounted in close adjacency to the light source to transmit the light through the illuminating body. The device may be placed with the illuminating body over a book or other flat surface for illuminated viewing through the transparent illuminating body. The illuminating body is tapered in a wedge shape to deflect the conducted light onto the underlying surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,403, the device apparently conducts light through the conductive, illuminating body.
There is a need for a low-profile e-reader light that is effective.